pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Norman
Norman lives in Petalburg City of the Hoenn region. He is an expert on -type Pokémon, from which his name is derived. He will award the trainers the Balance Badge when they defeat him. He is also the player's character's father. Appearance He is tall middle-aged man with black hair and black eyes. He wears a white t-shirt that is covered by a grey and maroon vest. He also wears grey sweatpants and brown sandals. Personality Biography Games Main Games In the Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald games, Norman is the protagonist's father. During the game, he appears on TV at the beginning of the player's adventure, and is mentioned by his good friend Professor Birch in conversation when the player first meets Birch. It is also Norman who lends Wally the Zigzagoon he uses to catch his first Pokémon, Ralts. Norman then wishes to battle the player, only that he/she must get the first four Hoenn badges first. Manga Adventures Anime Main Series In the anime, he is the father of May and Max, and the husband of Caroline. Very early in his Hoenn journey, Ash Ketchum arrived with May in Petalburg City in the hope of getting his first gym battle. Ash found the Petalburg Gym and met Max. May stopped him and allowed Ash to meet her parents, Caroline and Norman. Norman turned out be to the real Petalburg City Gym Leader. Norman used his Pokémon, a Vigoroth, to save May's Torchic from Team Rocket. Norman is a good friend of Professor Birch and was most likely to have been the person to send May to Littleroot Town to get her first Pokémon. As May did not initially like Pokémon, this seems to have created some distance between the two. Before Ash knew that Norman was May's father, he commented that it sounded like she knew the Petalburg Gym Leader pretty well, to which she replied, "No, I just wish I did" and becomes subdued. The day after that, in Love, Petalburg Style, May and Max tried to figure out why Norman and Caroline are getting all worked up as Ash tries to save Norman's three Pokémon from Team Rocket. It all turned out that Norman had Nurse Joy set up a special firework display to make fireworks in a form of a Beautifly as a wedding anniversary gift. Ash had his gym battle with Norman in Balance of Power. Using his Grovyle, Pikachu, and Torkoal, Ash defeated Norman's Pokémon, much to Max's dismay. Max stole the Balance Badge and locked himself up in Norman's greenhouse. Norman was able to get Max under control and Max gave Ash his Balance Badge. Sprites Pokémon Games Main Games ;R/S ;E |-|Gym Battle= |-|First Rematch= |-|Second Rematch= |-|Third Rematch= |-|Fourth Rematch and Beyond= ;B2/W2 |-|Normal-type Tournament= |-|Hoenn Gym Leader Tournament/World Leaders Tournament= |-|Download Tournament (Gathered! Gym Leaders!)= ;OR/AS Anime Main Series ;On hand Voice Actors *Dan Green (English) Trivia *In the anime, Norman substituted one of his Slaking for a Slakoth. *Gen III was the first time that the player character saw his/her father, Norman. *Norman's Linoone is only seen once, in his battle with the player in Pokémon Emerald. Gallery Norman.png|Artwork of Norman in Ruby and Sapphire Category:Gym Leaders Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Generation III Characters Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Normal Pokémon User Category:Characters from Hoenn Category:Generation VI Characters